A New Life
by Piri Lupin-Snape
Summary: A darker AU/Parallel World version of the books that follows Harry's life from 1st to 7th year. In 1981 a 1 yr old boy is stolen from the ruins of his home leaving even Albus to wonder what really happened. As stories of that night become more myth than fact, the few people who know the truth will do whatever it takes to keep their family secrets safe. HP/DM, RL/SS. HG/RW, others
1. Darkness Falls

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns everything related to the Potterverse. I own everything else.

**Summary:** October 31st, 1981 a 1 year old boy goes missing as the Dark Lord vanishes. Without knowing what really took place between the Potters and Voldemort on that fateful night, their story soon becomes more myth than fact. Ten years later an unusual boy celebrates his 11th birthday with the only family he's every known – that being his two doting fathers and his beloved and mysterious "Uncle." As Harry's 1st year of school begins, his overprotective family will do whatever it takes to fight the darkness they sense brewing, even if it means putting their trust in people they never thought they would. SHIPS: HP/DM (friendship/eventual lovers), SS/RL, RW/HG, others Please be aware that this fic is a darker AU/Parallel World version of the books that will follow Harry's differently raised life from his 1st year up through his 7th.

**A/N:** Also, this is 1 of the 2 Harry/Draco intensive fics that I had mentioned in Checkmate (The other fic is again called "Altering Reality"). As I said, whichever of the 2 fics I get the most feedback from is the one I will be continuing whilst I finish out Checkmate. Once that fic's finished I will dust off the 2nd favoured fic, revamp it, and then post it up for your viewing pleasure. J

* * *

**Chapter One: Darkness Falls**

***Godric's Hollow 1981***

A man with dark hair and an equally dark expression was standing at the entrance way of what once had been a quaint cottage. Now it had been reduced to a pile of debris and ashes, wisps of smoke still curled upwards from the smouldering ruins. As the man stood there sniffing the charred night air he sighed and kicked at some of the scattered masonry littering the ground.

'You stupid fool,' the man whispered into the stilled air. 'You were warned that he was after you, and yet you chose to die instead of fleeing as you should have. You put your faith in a killer; now look where it has got you!'

A whimpering sound off to the man's side alerted him that something wasn't right. He tensed and looked around, isolating the source of the noise. Swiftly he moved to where the sound was coming from and looking down into the rubble he quietly gasped when he saw something had hadn't expected to find amongst all the death and destruction. As gently as he could, he reached down and picked up the source of the soft crying.

'So you survived then?' the man said quietly, gazing down at the toddler in his arms. 'Well, well, what shall I do with you hmm?'

'Keep him,' a soft voice said from behind the man.

Turning around quickly the black eyed man eyed the person in surprise. The man before him looked lost and haggard; his golden eyes a mixture of anger, regret, and sadness; his mid-length light brown hair already showing traces of grey. Though the man had only just turned twenty-two, but his gaunt frame and tired appearance made him seem much older than his youthful age.

'Keep him? And how pray tell do you propose to do that? Have you gone daft, Remus?' the dark clad man said irritably and shook his head. 'I say we leave him, others will soon be here no doubt.'

'Do you want Sirius to find him? James and I were not the best of friends during the last two years, but I would never wish his son to die at the hands of a traitor. Peter's gone missing, and you know that Albus would only use the boy for some selfish purpose or other if he ever finds out what really happened here tonight. Don't you see, Severus, I'm the only one left. Please give him to me. I'll take care of him … I'll keep him safe,' Remus pleaded.

Severus scowled and looked down at the small child, debating what to do. 'How do you plan to do all of this exactly? You are not thinking logically about this, Remus!' he argued.

'I am thinking perfectly logically! I'll raise him away from what happened here tonight. That way no one can hurt him ever again,' Remus said resolutely.

'You must see how futile this is,' Severus said, though his voice wasn't sounding very convinced.

'The child deserves to have a better life; I can at least try to give him that. As it is I've been technically "missing" for months now, I've even read some reports that say I'm already dead. Not that anyone even cares if I am alive or dead at this point,' Remus replied.

'I care,' Severus said quietly.

Remus smiled. 'Yes, and for that I can never thank you enough. For all that you've done for me these last two years it will take me a hundred lifetimes to repay you,' Remus said then looked down at the boy Severus was holding. 'I can't make it up to James and Lily any longer, at least let me try to make some amends by raising the boy. Please, Severus?'

Severus considered the proposal carefully then sighed and looked down at child snuggled in his arms. 'All right, you win,' he said and gently gave boy to Remus. 'Where will you take him?'

'I'll take him to my flat. I know it's small, but then he's awfully small to begin with right now. He'll be no bother,' Remus said holding the toddler lovingly.

'No, I don't think you should stay there after tonight. You need find somewhere new to live; it will be too obvious to raise him at your flat. Too many questions may be raised by those who live there; as it is I know some are already suspicious of what you are,' Severus said.

Remus thought on that for a moment. 'You're right,' he nodded then a strange look came into his eyes. 'What about the Muggle world?'

'What about it?' Severus asked.

'Of course, it's perfect! I'll take him into the Muggle world!' Remus said excitedly.

'You haven't lived amongst Muggles in a very long time, Remus. You know nothing about what it is like out there,' Severus argued.

'Then I'll learn, it can't be that hard. Don't you see that this is the perfect solution, Severus? After all, who would expect me of all people to be hiding their son amongst Muggles? I'll come up with a feasible story about how I got him, and I can forge up papers such as a new birth certificate and whatnot for everything to be official. I'm rather good at that sort of thing remember. This will work, Severus, I can feel it,' Remus said in conviction.

Severus grinned slightly. 'Very well, in for a Knut, in for a Galleon as they say hmm?'

Remus chuckled. 'Why not? Hopefully I won't make too many mistakes until I get accustomed to things,' he said.

'That is all very well and good, but what will you do on the days in which you are … occupied? He's a small child and not capable of taking care of himself for an entire night as well as half the next morning. What will you do with him then?' Severus asked suddenly, mentally kicking himself for forgetting something so important.

Remus groaned in dismay. 'Oh … I … I hadn't thought of that,' he said miserably.

Severus looked at the child once more and seeing the look on Remus's face he sighed in defeat. 'Take him. Merlin knows what will happen to him if you don't. I will come and take care of him during that time, and whenever else you need help. You have my word on this.'

'Thank you, Severus,' Remus said quietly. Looking down at the precious life in his arms he smiled, a warm glow of contentment shining in his eyes. 'He already looks like James.'

'Yes, and that is something we will have to remedy as soon as possible,' Severus said, his eyes suddenly scanning the area. 'You need to go. Take the portkey back to the Alley and return to your flat. I will join you there shortly to make further arraignments.'

Remus nodded and quickly took a small box out of his pocket. Opening it up he pressed what was inside and disappeared, just in time too. Severus whispered a few words under his breath and faded away into the darkness, not a trace of him to be seen. His coal black eyes glittered dangerously as he watched another man arrive at the scene on a large yellow motorbike.

For a while Severus stood there, a blazing heated anger in his eyes as he gazed upon the man who was now poking around the rubble. When the man found the bodies of James and Lily he let out a howl of agony, tears cascaded down his cheeks, and he fell to his knees as if in pain. Severus was unsure what to make of what he was seeing. The look on the other man's face didn't appear to be the look of a man who'd betrayed his friends, let alone someone who had lost their Master.

A Master that Severus had also once bowed down before, but through a miracle he had been brought back from the brink of his own selfish destructions. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he watched as the sobbing man gently held his once best friend's corpse in his arms, rocking him back and forth whilst muttering things under his breath. Severus silently drew up closer to catch what was being said, and after a few moments became astonished at what he was hearing.

'It's my fault! If only I'd known what that rat was up to you'd still be alive! Wormtail … how could you do this to us? Wasn't it enough that Moony left us for the darkness … you had to give in to him as well? We gave you everything … we took care of you, trusted you … and this is how you repay us? Peter Pettigrew I swear to Merlin you will regret this day!' the man cried out angrily.

'Pettigrew?' Severus gasped in surprise.

'Who's there?' the other man said twisting around quickly. Gently lowering the body of his friend to the ground he got up and took his wand out, pointing it into the darkness. 'Show yourself! Who are you?'

Severus waved his wand and muttered "_Finite Incantatum_" then stepped forwards from the shadows. 'What is this about Pettigrew?' he asked.

'Snape, I should have known,' the other man said with a deep loathing in his voice. 'Why should I tell you anything? I don't trust you farther than I can toss you. You've hated us since we were kids, so why are you even here?'

'Why I am here is none of your concern, Black. Now stop playing games and tell me the truth. Did you do this? Were you the one who betrayed them to the Dark Lord?' Severus repeated in a low, dangerous voice, his wand pointing directly at Sirius's heart.

'What? You … you really can't believe that I would have done this, do you? James was a brother to me in every sense of the word … I would never have betrayed him, I swear it!' Sirius said with clear sounding agony in his voice as he looked back at the body of his friend.

'Don't lie to me! You were the Potters' Secret Keeper, who else but you could have betrayed the Potters?' Severus spat out in disgust.

Sirius shook his head. 'That's just it, it wasn't me! We … Peter and I that is … we switched out only a day ago. We decided not to tell anyone, we thought it would be safer that way. It was the perfect ruse, no one would have thought someone like Peter would be the Potters' Secret Keeper, but oh Merlin, how wrong we were! I swear to you, Snape … on my soul … this was Peter's doing, he had to have gone to Voldemort; he's the one you want!' he said choking back heavy sobs.

Severus eyed Sirius warily for a moment then lowered his wand. 'For some unknown reason I believe you. I don't trust you, but I do believe that you had nothing to do with killing the Potters. The babe lives by the by,' he said quietly.

Sirius blinked and stared at Severus in shock. 'Harry … he's alive? Are you sure … how is it possible?' he asked incredulously.

Severus shook his head. 'I don't know how he survived, but he managed it somehow. He has a nasty wound, though I think he will be all right. Remus took him back to his flat for now.'

'Remus took him?' Sirius asked suspiciously. 'He abandoned our friendship in favour of other types of comforts, something you would know all about, now wouldn't you, Snape. He hasn't spoken to us in two years, so why would he want to help James's son now?'

'What is between Remus and me is no concern of yours,' Severus replied coolly. 'If you want to see the boy you will take that contraption of yours to where they are. I warn you to be careful, do not let anyone see you. Not if you value your life.'

'Fine, but if he hurts Harry he'll answer to me,' Sirius muttered. 'I don't trust either of you, despite the fact Remus was once my friend.'

'As it happens he trusts you even less right now. The address of Remus's flat is 504 Blight Lane, Knockturn Alley. His room is number 13; it's on the third floor at the back of the building. I trust you will be civil enough to talk to him before waving that idiotic wand of yours,' Severus said and gave Sirius a dark, foreboding gaze. 'And I warn you, Black, if you so much as touch a single hair on Remus's head in anger, or any other way, you will answer to me.'

Sirius glared at Severus then his shoulders slumped as he once more glanced at his friend's body. 'I know it may mean little coming from me but … cheers for saving Harry,' he said quietly.

Severus nodded then waved a hand in dismissal. 'Do not thank me yet; there is still a lot of work to be done. Now go, it will not be much longer before others will come to see what has taken place here,' he said, once more his eyes scanning the area.

'Wait a minute, they all think I was James and Lily's Secret Keeper, they'll blame me for this!' Sirius said in concern.

'We will deal with that when it is time. If you do not want to be caught as a traitor, I suggest you leave before -,' Severus said and cutting off his words he stiffened as his inner senses began to go off . 'Someone's coming … leave … **_now_**!' he hissed.

Sirius didn't need to be told twice. Without another word he quickly jumped back on his motorbike, flipped the invisibility and sound muffling switches, and flew away. Severus waved his wand and again faded into the night air as he observed the newcomer. He watched as the man surveyed the damage, all the while shaking his head and muttering things under his breath. When he saw the bodies of the Potters', the man broke down in tears, though after a few minutes he collected himself and again began poking around in the rubble as if he was looking for something.

'Wher' are yeh at, child? The 'Eadmaster said yeh should be 'ere,' the man said softly. 'Come on, 'Arry, where yeh at? I'm suppos' ta take yeh ta yer aunt an' uncle's 'ouse.' Ten minutes later the man sighed and gave up his search. He went over and gathered up the bodies of James and Lily then without another word he Disapparated back to wherever he had come from.

Severus stepped out of the shadows, a pensive look on his face. He took once last glance at the ruined cottage, a heavy feeling welling up inside his chest. So much had happened tonight, so many lives were changed, and all because of a single mad-man who had followed a cause that Severus no longer believed in. Going over to where the bodies had been he silently bade goodbye to the woman he had once been friends with; saddened that such a tragedy had to befall her in such a horrible manner. With a start he realised that if he was going to make sure that her child was safe he would need to return to Remus's flat rather quickly. If nothing else, he needed to make sure that the two men hadn't already killed each other on sight.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**A New Life**

Wow, so far I've had an overwhelming response to this fic, I'm honoured that you guys are enjoying it!

Just a quick A/N here: As I said in Chap 1 of Checkmate, if anyone out there is interested in doing some fun plot-driven RPing (role playing) please let me know via FFN PMs or email. I'm open to all types of characters from canons to OCs and werebeasts to vampires. Thanks!

As always cheers to my readers and reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Decisions, Decisions **

***Notting Hill, London — 1991***

'I'm home!' a voice called out as a young boy walked into the salon of his home. 'Is anyone here?'

'Right here, Harry!' a voice replied as Remus stepped into the salon. 'How was your day?'

Harry shrugged his shoulders. 'Good, though it would have been better if that git Marsden hadn't stolen my football plays for the fifth time this season,' he scowled. 'I just want to beat him the shite out of him already, if anyone deserves it he bloody well does. I'm the best kicker on the team, and he's always slipping me up so I miss my goals,' he muttered.

'Don't start this again. I've told you that physically fighting jealous bullies like that boy isn't going to solve anything, it only create more problems,' Remus said firmly. 'And watch your language young man.'

'I know, but one day he will get his comeuppances, you'll see, Dad. And Father and Uncle swear all the time and you don't yell at them, so why can't I do it?' Harry grumbled as he took off his school jacket and carelessly draped it over a chair.

'That's because they are adults, you are not,' Remus reprimanded. He walked over and picked up Harry's jacket, smoothed it out then placed it on a hook near the front door. 'You really have to take better care of your clothes, money doesn't grow on trees round here you know,' he said then sighed as he saw the look of guilt on the boy's face. Giving him a quick hug, Remus smiled and said, 'Now if I recall, wasn't your uncle supposed to be here today to teach you how to fly that new broomstick he got you?'

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!' Harry said as face lit up into a giant smile before remembering something else that made his smile fade. 'Is … will Father make it home in time for my birthday supper tonight you think?' he asked hesitantly.

Remus shook his head sadly. 'I'm sorry, Harry, he's got a lot to do up at the school. You know how it can get before a new term starts, it's the busiest time of the year for the staff.'

Harry sighed. 'I know … but this summer he's hardly been home at all. I miss him when he's not here. Why couldn't Hogwarts have been closer to home?' he whinged.

'Because the Founders decided to put it in Scotland, that's why. And believe me, they chose a damn good spot for it too,' a new voice said jovially from the doorway.

'Uncle Padfoot you're here!' Harry exclaimed happily and ran over to give his uncle a hug. 'Are you really going to show me how to fly today?'

Sirius smiled and hugged him back. 'Sure am, Harry m'boy. By the time I'm done with you you'll be flying like a pro.'

'Just make sure he doesn't break anything, Sirius,' Remus said and levelled a cool gaze on his friend. 'Keep in mind we can't just fix bones as simple as you please in this house. You know how I feel about using magic unless it's for utter emergencies. I don't want to have to cart him off to the casualty, let alone try to explain to the NHS that he broke his arm, leg, or whatever else by falling off of a flying broom.'

'Oi, have a little faith in me eh? I was the best Beater at Hogwarts during our years there so I think I can get him on a broom without doing severe bodily damage,' Sirius replied.

'Aw, Dad, please can I learn how to fly? I promise I'll be really careful,' Harry said wistfully.

'Come on, Moony, you know he'll be perfectly safe with me teaching him, stop being such a worrywart!' Sirius grinned as he put an arm round Harry's shoulder.

'Knowing you, Black, my son will likely return home in a matchbox,' a new voice said, causing all three people in the room to turn around quickly.

'Father, you're home!' Harry cried out happily and flung himself into his father's arms for a hug that was promptly returned.

'Did you really think I would miss your eleventh birthday, son?' the man said with a slight smile, though he eyed Sirius guardedly. 'You will be careful with him, or you will find yourself at the bottom of the lake having supper with the Giant Squid,' he scowled.

Sirius waved a hand in dismissal. 'Not unless you want to wake up tomorrow with Gryffindor badges on all your clothes,' he smirked.

'Will you two stop acting like children? Honestly, Severus, you're just as bad as he is sometimes!' Remus cut in and glared at both men. 'Sirius, take Harry and get going, just be back by six so you can get cleaned up for supper.'

'Deal!' Sirius nodded. 'Go grab your broom, Harry boy, and we'll be on our way. Meet you in the kitchen all right?'

'Right!' Harry said grinning then dashed upstairs to his room whilst Sirius went through the kitchen door in search of a quick snack.

'A Nimbus 2000 … Black spoils him too much,' Severus muttered, then went over and sat down on the sofa, rubbing his temples with an audible groan.

'And why shouldn't he give Harry gifts, that's what "uncles" are for,' Remus said and moved to the back of the sofa to stand behind Severus. 'He can well afford it so why complain?'

'Harry is content with what we give him. I don't see what more he could possibly need,' Severus replied.

'He needs plenty, Severus,' Remus said sharply and then moved Severus' hands aside to rub his temples for him. 'He's a growing boy with growing needs … needs that are getting more expensive.'

'Mmm …' Severus said with a contented sigh, letting himself slip into the relaxing movements of Remus's hands. 'Are you saying we haven't raised him well enough? That we have not given him everything we could?'

'It's not that, I know we've done our best. It's just that …' Remus trailed off.

Severus reached up and took Remus' hands in his own, turning round to look the smaller man deep in the eyes. 'You don't want him going to Hogwarts, do you,' he said.

Remus shook his head. 'No, I don't. He's far more Muggle than wizard, I'd rather he stayed that way. Besides, what if adding his name to the book didn't work? He may not even get a letter if it thinks Harry isn't legitimately our son.'

'The book will believe because I used every Dark Arts spell, rune, and charm I know to make sure it would,' Severus said firmly. 'You knew this day would come, Remy. He isa wizard, and a damned good one I'll wager once he's properly trained up.'

'He knows what the word is, but not what it meansto be a wizard,' Remus argued. 'Apart from the fact he can do wandless magic when he gets angry or upset, nearly all his life he's lived in a Muggle neighbourhood, gone to a Muggle school, and has Muggle friends. We've raised him predominately in Muggle customs and beliefs, why disrupt all of that now?'

'Because it's time,' Severus said simply. 'If he doesn't learn things the proper way now, then who knows what will happen in the future. Unchecked magic can be very dangerous.'

'We have been watching him; apart from a few incidences his powers are mainly dormant. What could possibly happen if he stays home?' Remus asked.

'Anything. He still has a destiny to fulfil remember,' Severus said absentmindedly rubbing a spot on his left forearm.

'Destiny,' Remus snorted. 'He's a child, Severus, no more or less. Besides, you don't really believe that after all these years "he" is really going to come back, do you?'

'What happened ten years ago at the Hollow only bought us extra time; I have no doubts on that. Make no mistake, he will return and when he does Harry will need to be prepared. Child or not, he is the chosen one.'

'Not in this house he isn't!' Remus said angrily. 'Here he is just Harry, our son, and that's all he needs to be. We didn't raise him to go off and die at the first opportunity!'

'No, we raised him to be a thoughtful, considerate, caring lad, and perhaps that was our biggest mistake. He is too soft for what he will eventually need to do. We sheltered him as best we could, but now it is time to learn how to fight back.'

Remus looked at Severus darkly for a moment, then came round to the front of the sofa and sat down next to him, a deep sigh emanating from his very soul. 'I don't want to lose him, Sev, I think it would kill me if anything happened to him,' he said quietly.

'He has never known a day of unhappiness under this roof, something not everyone is lucky enough to have. He has friends who respect him, parents that adore him, an uncle who is the centre of his universe, but he is also a wizard that needs to learn how to defend himself. He has to fulfil the prophesy Trelawney spoke of all those years ago,' Severus said firmly.

Remus snorted. 'Sybill's a fraud and a fruitcake. You can't mean to tell me you actually listen to that batty woman?' he asked in disbelief.

'Normally I run from her as fast as I have the energy to do so, but we both know that right before Harry was born she made that strange prediction that Dumbledore believed referred to the child of the Potters,' Severus said.

'I don't care! Lily may have given birth to him, but we're the only family he has ever known,' Remus said possessively.

'And we always will be his family, Remus, but he needs to know who he is and to learn what he is capable of,' Severus said gently.

Remus sighed. 'It's not right. Yesterday we were changing his nappies and teaching him how to walk and talk … and now … now …'

'Now he is an eleven year old young man who is very capable of distinguishing between right and wrong,' Severus said. 'He will be fine at Hogwarts; I will make sure of it.'

'I know … I just wish I could be there with him too. I hate that I'm going to be missing out on such a major part of his life,' Remus said longingly.

'Would it ease your mind if you could be at school with him?'

'You know it would, but it's not possible. I can't run off for nearly an entire year just like that,' Remus said snapping his fingers. 'One of us has to stay behind and take care of things here.'

'Why? It's not as if the house will fall apart if you aren't here. As you are only a substitute teacher at Harry's Primary, you can easily take the time off. We finished paying off the mortgage last year so that is no longer an issue, and if it really concerns you I am sure we can arrange things with Dumbledore so that you can come home anytime you feel the need to check up on things.'

'And where exactly do you plan I would live if I went up there … at the school?' Remus asked in exasperation. 'I can hear the rumours already, how peachy,' he said rolling his eyes.

'My private life is my private life. Most would say I have no life as it is,' Severus replied dryly, 'so as far as I see it there is nothing wrong with you staying at the school.'

'There's everything wrong with it! You are a Professor, I am not,' Remus snapped.

'As a matter of fact, Quirrel's going to be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, a last minute decision it would seem.'

'Quirrel? I thought he was on a sabbatical?' Remus asked in surprise.

'He returned a few days ago. At the staff meeting earlier today we were told about his switching positions, which is why I came home with nearly a migraine. Dumbledore has been harping on us all morning for ideas on candidates to fill his old position, and quickly I might add as the term is only a bit over a month away,' Severus said wearily.

'You're not suggesting that I'd be good at Muggle Studies, are you?' Remus asked sceptically.

'Who better to teach that subject then someone who's been living in in the Muggle world for as many years as you have?' Severus asked.

Remus looked thoughtful. 'I don't know, you know I'm out of touch with the new Wizarding laws, let alone the new spells and such. I'd likely botch things all up.'

'I can easily update you on what you will need to know by the time term begins. Why are you hedging on this, Remy? You said that you didn't want to miss this stage of Harry's life, so what better way is there to be a part of it then this?' Severus asked.

'Of course I want to be there, but this … this is a lot to think on. I thought perhaps I could visit every so often, maybe even stay at the Three Broomsticks during some weekends … but to actually live and work at the school …' Remus said trailing off.

'I know you are concerned about the rumour mill, but you have no need to be. If it bothers you that much then you can use a room in the Gryffindor wing, even though it would be a bit … far … from the dungeons,' Severus said wistfully.

'Oh, Sev,' Remus said snuggling himself into his lover's arms, 'not everyone at school knows we're together. What will people say when they find out?'

'I am not concerned about my standing; I know exactly what my students, not to mention most of the staff, think of me. I hear everything they call me, from "the greasy haired Slytherin git" to the "cold-hearted, prat of a Potion's Master." Believe me, there is nothing more they can say to harm my reputation at this point,' Severus said lightly.

'And you enjoy every word of it, don't you,' Remus chuckled. 'You adore putting your students to the gristmill.'

'Soft students become lazy students, which invariably causes trouble,' Severus said decisively. 'To them I am an immovable iceberg that is cares little for the entirety of the human species. Though how they came to that conclusion is beyond me,' he said with amusement.

Remus laughed. 'If they only knew the truth about you,' he said and reached his hand up to stroke Severus' hair. 'Your hair is as soft as you are, and personally I enjoy having that little secret all to myself.'

Severus took Remus' hand into his own then looked deeply into his life mate's eyes. 'Accept the job, Remus; you have no reasons not to. The Primary can do without you - Harry and I cannot. You know he would adore having you there.'

'He'll have you,' Remus said quietly.

'And I will have to treat him as I do any other student. I cannot show him favouritism, despite the fact he is my son,' Severus replied.

'It's not that you can't, you just don't want to,' Remus muttered then looked at Severus worriedly. 'Are you really that afraid of what may happen in the future?'

'Voldemort was neither an imbecile nor a fool; he would have made a back-up plan for such an event. People have become complacent thinking he is truly gone for good. Having you at the school would make me rest easier, Remus, it would make it easier to keep tabs on Harry.'

Remus thought things over then after a few moments squeezed his life mate's hand. 'Well then, it looks like I'm going to be rather busy in the upcoming weeks I reckon.'

Severus smiled. 'Thank you.'

Remus shook his head, then stood up from the sofa and stretched, an odd twinkle in his eyes. 'Don't thank me yet; remember that Sirius will be visiting the school more often than not. The Marauders may very well return from the dead to torment you,' he grinned.

Severus groaned. 'You had to remind me of that, didn't you,' he scowled.

'Harry has grown up with the worst of the four Marauders, Sev; do you really expect him not to follow in Sirius's footsteps?'

Severus rose from the sofa, shaking his head in exasperation. 'I suppose not. Though I warn you now, if that mutt so much as gets one dog hair on our furniture I will put him on a leash and tie him to the tallest tree in the Forbidden Forest I can find. If he so much as chews a slipper he will wish that the Ministry had caught him after he escaped Azkaban,' he grumbled.

'Already assuming I will be staying in your quarters are we? I thought you said —'

Severus stopped Remus mid-sentence by pulling him roughly into his arms and silencing him with a heated, passionate kiss. After a moment, he pulled back and looked down into the sparkling honey brown eyes of his lover. 'If you think I am going to settle for anything less than to have you with me during the nights then you are sadly mistaken,' he said breathlessly.

Remus put his hand on Severus' cheek, caressing it lovingly. 'If anyone had told me when we were students that I'd end up falling for my best friends' enemy, I'd have said they needed to get their head examined. Now I can't imagine my life without you in it,' he smiled. 'You realise that the Slytherins will likely have something unpleasant to say about us. I am a Gryffindor after all,' Remus said.

'They will obey their Head of House, they damn well better anyways,' Severus replied.

'And if they don't? Then what, you'll give them detention?' Remus grinned mischievously.

'Detentions are Merlin's gift to Professors, something you will realise soon enough,' Severus replied wryly. 'You know, it's not just for Harry's benefit you need to do this, Remus. You are forgetting what it means to be a wizard.'

'I am perfectly happy living the way we do, Severus,' Remus said huffily. 'I've had no problem adjusting without magic; I haven't missed it at all honestly.'

'But you should have. You're a damn fine wizard and it is time you started acting like one again. Especially if things happen as I believe they will,' Severus said holding Remus closely, a frown of worry suddenly creasing his face. 'You've lost more weight.'

'I'm fine,' Remus said and looked away guiltily.

'Remus, don't hide things from me. What's going on?'

'It … it's been harder on me to transform the last several months,' Remus sighed. 'It's that potion you've been giving me. I don't know … maybe I'm having a reaction or something?'

'Hmm … perhaps … it does contain Aconite. I will have a word Damocles, the man who invented the Wolfsbane, to see if there is something we can do to stabilise it further.'

'If you can make it taste better you'd have my gratitude,' Remus replied with a wrinkle of his nose. 'I'm not even sure it is the potion honestly, maybe I'm just getting old for my kind.'

Severus looked at his lover intensely, his coal black eyes taking in every detail of Remus's face. 'Perhaps it would be best if you and Harry stayed here, it would be less stressful on you.'

Remus shook his head. 'No, Sev, you're right, Harry belongs at Hogwarts. I'm more afraid that someone will figure out who he really is then anything else. Although we tell the Muggles that we adopted him after he was left in our care after your "sister" died, we've led Harry to believe that through magical means he really isour son. What happens if they question him about ourpasts? Or about his scar? What then?' Remus asked anxiously.

'He will have nothing to say about us as he knows very little of our pasts. The Wizarding World believes "Harry Potter" is dead, and not even Dumbledore would expect the dead son of the Potters to be attending Hogwarts under an assumed identity. We have altered his appearance well enough, and as for his scar … since only you, Black, and I know the truth about what happened that night, no one should question why he has it. Harry believes it is simply a birthmark, so why would anyone else think differently?'

'A scar like that is clearly not just a "birthmark," Severus. Anyone with good knowledge of the Dark Arts will be able to see right through that ruse.'

'Then we will use an Abscondus Charm on it, the heaviest form of the Glamourine Charm. It has hidden some of the darkest forms of magic ever known so I see no reason why it wouldn't work to conceal his scar. Harry has wanted to hide it for a while anyway, now he will have the chance. We will have to make sure that we re-apply the charm on a continual basis, though that shouldn't be a problem,' Severus said.

'I forgot about the Abscondus, that'll do nicely,' Remus nodded then looked up at his lover sadly. 'Sev? Have we done him a disservice by not telling him the truth? What if he hates us for what we've done?' he asked with a tremor in his voice.

'Ten years ago when I pulled Harry from the rubble I wanted to leave him, yet you convinced me not to. Since that day I have never once regretted that decision, nor will I ever. You, Harry, and that sorry excuse of a mutt are the only true family I care to claim, and I would not change that for the world,' Severus said.

Remus snuggled deeper into Severus' arms. 'You always make me believe that everything will work out for the best. The only regret I've had all these years is that Harry isn't our real son, a child is something I would have gladly given you if I had been allowed to,' he said with a trace of bitterness.

'It pains me that you are beholden to laws written by a bunch of bigoted bureaucrats. I am convinced that entire Department of Magical Creatures is made up of imbeciles. They give werewolves hardly any rights at all,' Severus said crossly.

'It is what it is. As long as Fudge is in office my kind will never have more than we do,' Remus said quietly. '"What cannot be cured must be endured" my mother told me after I was bitten, and as I cannot be cured I have learnt to endure. Besides, even though Harry isn't our son by blood, in our hearts he is and that's all that counts I reckon. I'm still afraid of what might happen to him though; what if everything we've done was for nothing?'

'The only thing that will happen is that he will go to Hogwarts, end up in Gryffindor, make friends, and be just as happy and content with his future as he is now.'

'You want him to go to Gryffindor?' Remus asked in surprise.

'I would be disappointed if he were to go anywhere else. Could you really see him in Slytherin?' Severus asked dryly.

'Now that would be interesting wouldn't it, James and Lily's son in Slytherin. Hell, that would be as unlikely as a Malfoy in Gryffindor,' Remus chuckled. 'But I agree, he has to go to Gryffindor, I'd expect no less of him either.'

'The only thing that concerns me is the fact that, as you already pointed out earlier, he has also been raised by the worst of the Marauders. I have no doubts that we shall find ourselves becoming his first targets,' Severus muttered.

Remus grinned. 'Between Sirius, James's old invisibility cloak, and the Marauders Map at his fingertips, if he doesn't pull something before long I'd be highly surprised. Let's hope he doesn't decide to prank us by magically dying our hair and skin purple with pink polka dots like he did that one time.'

'I remember that all too well. Took us half the day to find the counter spell to remove it,' Severus grimaced. 'He thought it was cute.'

'It was cute … to a seven year old,' Remus chuckled. 'Ah well, I suppose I'm worrying for nothing, what can possibly go wrong when both of us will be there keeping an eye on him?'

'Exactly, so let's stop fussing about this and let things happen as they happen. Now, how much longer do we have until they come home?' Severus asked with an odd glitter in his eyes.

Remus turned and looked at the clock sitting on the mantelpiece. 'A good hour I'd wager.'

'So we have some time until you need get supper ready,' Severus asked.

'Have something in mind do you, Professor Snape?' Remus asked.

Severus smiled seductively and wrapped his arms round his lover's waist. 'Indeed I do, Professor Lupin,' he said huskily, his black eyes glistening with heated desire.

Remus wrapped his arms round Severus' neck and sighed in contentment. He could never get enough of these precious few intimate moments with his soul mate, lately they were harder and harder to come by. 'Professor, eh? I think I already like the sound of that!' he grinned then leant in to kiss his mate passionately. The world was soon forgotten as they rekindled a love that had only grown stronger with time.


	3. Birthday Chats and Owl Posts

**A New Life**

**Geetac, My Alternate Reality, Vernieklein, Marksmom, and Lupinesence** – thank you bunches for your reviews! (And Reality don't fret, I had those same exact thoughts when I first wrote this fic over ten years ago. Hopefully the coming chapters will explain what's what, at least if I've done my job correctly it should! :P)

Ok I know this chapter is longer than my usual chapter lengths, but I found nowhere that I could cut it down with it sounding strange so it stands as it is. Hope you like it despite it being longer!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Birthday Chats and Owl Posts**

'We're back!' Harry called out as he and Sirius walked through the back door into the kitchen.

'How did it go? Looks like you're in one piece,' Remus said with a nervous smile.

'You worry too much, Moony. I told you I would take good care of him,' Sirius said smugly.

'It was great, Dad! He wouldn't let me go too high, but it was still pretty awesome,' Harry said sitting down at the table.

'No sitting, young man. Go get cleaned up, supper is almost ready,' Remus said eyeing the dirty marks on Harry's hands and face.

'Where's Father?' Harry said and quickly got to his feet.

'He's in the shower. He'll be down shortly, so off with you,' Remus said and watched as Harry scampered off. He turned to Sirius, a questioning look on his face. 'How did it really go?'

Sirius sat down in the chair Harry had just vacated. Glancing at the door he pulled out his wand and quickly threw up a silencing spell around the kitchen, just to be safe. 'What can I say, kid's a natural. Jamie didn't do half as well when he first started flying as Harry did.'

'He's really that good?' Remus asked sceptically.

Sirius nodded. 'He's that good, and he only got fifty feet up. I can see him on a Quidditch Pitch now, he'd make a good Chaser although I'm inclined to think he'll be a better Seeker as he's much shorter than James was at his age.'.

'Well he won't get the chance to find out yet as First-years never make the house team,' Remus said as he gave Sirius an once-over. 'Go wash up yourself, you're a right mess.'

Sirius muttered. 'Fine, I don't want to spoil his big day by having you angry at me over a little dirt. What's for supper?'

'You'll find out when it's on the table. Soon as Severus is ready we'll eat,' Remus replied.

'I can't believe I'm beholden to that git. Eat when he's ready indeed,' he said sullenly.

'Don't forget that if it wasn't for him I most likely wouldn't be here now,' Remus said sharply.

'I know, I know, I feel guilty enough about what happened back then,' Sirius said in remorse.

Remus sighed and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. 'No, Padfoot, it wasn't your fault. I wanted to survive on my own so badly that I refused to listen to anyone. By the time I realised how bad things really were for my kind it was too late, I had already fallen too deeply into the darkness. Taking Harry that night was the only way I could think of to make amends to James and Lily. I just hope that one day they can forgive me as you did,' he said quietly.

Sirius put his hand over Remus's and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'Snape can be an annoying Slytherin hard-arse, but I am forever grateful to him for saving you and Harry when I know he didn't have to. We've got to see the best parts of his life so far, and I don't think anyone could have done a better job then we have,' Sirius said.

'I can't believe he's eleven already,' Remus said. 'Time's flying by much too quickly, Padfoot.'

'Only because you're dwelling on what should have been instead of enjoying the moment. Even though at first I was against what you and Snape wanted for him, I know now it was the best thing that ever happened … and that goes for all of us,' Sirius said firmly.

'James and Lily should have been here to see him grow up. We did do the right thing when we took him away instead of letting him go to his family, didn't we?' Remus asked.

'Would you have preferred him to be raised by that magic hating sister of Lily's? I don't even want to think about what Harry would have been like, it'd be too horrifying,' Sirius shuddered.

'Knowing Petunia and that oafish husband of hers they probably would have locked their "freak" nephew away in some dark, dank cubbyhole for the rest of his life,' Remus said in disgust. 'You're right, Harry has definitely been much better off with us.'

'Exactly. I have to admit keeping his birth name was a risk, though fortunately you managed to pull that off,' Sirius said.

'It was lucky I remembered that pact the four of us made before we left Hogwarts. We told everyone that we decided that whichever one of us had a boy first we would name him Harry. Since I wasn't close to James the last two years before he died it wasn't all that hard to act surprised when Severus and I were told that Lily had a kid at the same time we did. As neither of us knew the other had a son we ended up both naming him Harry,' Remus said.

'Oh … I remember now why James liked the name so much! Remember in 7th year he wouldn't stop listening to that song "Cat's in the Cradle" by that folk singer Harry Chapin? I still love that song,' Sirius said fondly. 'Anyway, have you two come up with a plan for keeping up Harry's appearances whilst at school?'

'We've already decided Severus is going to use an Abscondus. As it's the most powerful Glamourine Charm known it's a perfect replacement for the one we've been using. Remember, there are not that many people in the Wizarding World who knows Severus and I are together, let alone that we have a son. We're hoping that when they find out they'll be more focused on that then on whom he might look like. As far as the rest, we still have time before school starts to come up with feasible stories for any other questions that may come up,' Remus said.

Sirius nodded. 'Sounds as if you have it covered, just let me know if you need any ideas, you know I'm a great storyteller,' Sirius grinned and with a stretch he got up from the table.

'We'll let you know if we do. Now go wash up, Severus should be out of the shower by now so we'll be eating shortly,' Remus said as he put a few last minute touches on the food.

'Mm, something smells divine!' he said and without another word he cancelled the silencing spell and headed out the kitchen door.

An hour later the four of them were sitting comfortably around the kitchen room table; all of Harry's favourite foods had been prepared, though not much food was left now that supper was winding down. Sirius had magically created a banner saying "Happy 11th Birthday Harry!" which was hanging from the ceiling. On it were small golden snitches singing "Happy Birthday to You" softly so as not to disturb anyone. A three layered yellow cake with chocolate icing was being sliced and passed around the table, whilst Harry's gifts were waiting patiently on a small side table.

'So how did it go this afternoon, son?' Severus asked.

'It was wonderful!' Harry said beaming. 'I went up fifty feet!'

'Fifty?' Severus said and looked at Sirius darkly. 'That is far too high for your first time,' he said in a controlled voice.

'He's a natural, Snape. Just like someone else I used to know,' Sirius replied coolly.

'He came home in one piece, Severus, and he had a great time, that's all that matters,' Remus said eyeing both his friend and his lover with a "we-can-discuss-this-later" look. Smiling he turned to Harry and said, 'Your uncle can take you out tomorrow if you like.'

'I'd love that!' Harry said rapturously, then his smile faded and he turned to his uncle. 'Can we go again tomorrow, Uncle Padfoot?'

Sirius shook his head. 'Sorry kiddo, I have some errands to run. The day after I'm all freed up though, that all right?'

'Sure, I can wait until then,' Harry nodded. Turning to Severus he asked, 'Will you still be here tomorrow, Father, or you do you have to return to the school after supper?'

'I will be here. I was thinking that we should go over to Diagon Alley and see about getting your school supplies,' Severus said.

'Oh … so soon?' Harry asked hesitantly, his gaze focused on his plate. 'But I haven't even got an owl yet. What if I don't get one? Then anything we buy would be a waste.'

Remus and Severus exchanged a look between them. 'Don't you want to go to Hogwarts, Harry?' Remus asked curiously.

'I do … and don't,' Harry said uncertainly. 'Magic is fun and all … but going to Hogwarts means leaving home. Everyone from my primary will be going to the state secondary school nearby, so I'd have to leave my friends behind. Plus I won't hardly get to see Uncle Sirius or you, and I don't know if I'd want to be away from home so long,' he sighed.

'Actually, there's something I need to discuss with you. I was going to wait, but now seems the best time to bring this up,' Remus said and looked at Severus hesitantly.

'Yes, I think now is the perfect time to discuss this,' Severus nodded. 'Harry, how would you like it if your dad were to come to Hogwarts with us?'

Harry blinked in confusion. 'Come with us? But how?' he asked.

'Oi, what's this all about, Moony?' Sirius asked curiously.

'Well …' Remus began, 'I was thinking about taking on a position at the school.'

'You're kidding, what on earth would you teach?' Sirius asked in surprise.

'Muggle Studies,' Severus replied. 'Quirrel is being transferred so we need a replacement. I know Harry would enjoy having us both at the school, and Remus is already accustomed to teaching so I suggested he speak to Dumbledore on the position.'

'Remus, you're a substitute teacher at a primary school, not a professor. There's also the small fact that you hardly use magic anymore. You're been out of touch with the Wizarding World for years, how will you manage to live and work in it again?' Sirius asked sceptically.

'I'll manage,' Remus said firmly. 'Severus will get me updated, and if I'm accepted I'd still have a month to gather up a proper curriculum.'

'Dad, what about your transformations? Who will teach classes for you the next day?' Harry asked curiously.

'I will,' Severus said.

'You?' Sirius said in shock. 'Don't make me laugh!'

'For your information, you pain in the arse mutt, I've lived here long enough to know that I can manage to teach a class on the subject when the need calls for it,' Severus replied coldly.

'Sirius, don't be a prat, you know he certainly can cover my classes for me,' Remus snapped.

'It's not fair that you all can say bad words and I can't,' Harry said resentfully.

'That's because properly raised eleven year olds do not use such words,' Severus replied. 'At any rate, how would you feel if your dad did work at the school? Would it bother you?'

'Not at all! It'd be really nice to have you both there; I'll be much less homesick that way. You'll come visit me too, won't you Uncle Padfoot?' Harry asked and looked anxiously at Sirius.

'Just try and keep me away!' Sirius grinned. 'I promise to visit as often as I can.'

'Well then, I believe this matter is settled. I shall post an owl off to Dumbledore as soon as we finish supper, I'm sure will hear back from him by morning,' Severus said, the tone of his voice closing the subject. 'Now, how does that trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow sound?'

'Sounds much better,' Harry said then suddenly he thought about something else. 'Do … do you think … maybe … whilst we're there … I could get an animal … to take to school with me?' he asked hesitantly.

'I don't see why not,' Remus said. 'What type of animal would you want? I believe you can bring a cat, owl, or frog.'

'Oh, only those?' Harry asked dejectedly.

'What else were you thinking of?' Severus asked.

'Well … umm … I was thinking of … perhaps … a snake?' Harry asked fidgeting a bit.

The three adults looked at each other in surprise then Remus and Severus exchanged an odd glance between them. 'A snake?' Severus asked in a strange tone of voice.

'Snakes are wonderful. Besides, you know I don't really like cats or frogs, and since we already have Hedwig I don't need an owl, so can't I bring something else?' Harry asked.

'Well … I suppose I could talk to Dumbledore about it. I believe one of the Weasley children has a rat he brings with him, so a snake shouldn't be too much of a bother. I will see what I can do,' Severus said quietly and again glanced at Remus oddly.

'Thanks, Father!' Harry said brightly, oblivious to the looks his parents were still giving each other. 'What else will I need for school, do you know?'

'I'm sure things have changed a bit since we went to school, but I'd imagine you'll need the usual books and assorted equipment. Since we don't have the list yet we'll have to ask around the shops,' Remus said and looked around in surprise as a loud rap echoed through the room.

'Is anyone expecting a post?' Sirius asked as he got up and opened the window the sound was coming from.

'Not that I'm aware of,' Remus said. 'You?' he asked looking at Severus.

'I do not believe so,' Severus said shaking his head.

'Let's see, what do we have here?' Sirius asked as he took the post from the owl's talons. The owl hooted then took off as Sirius walked over to the table and sat back down. He said nothing as he took a few moments to examine the wax seal that was on the back of the letter.

'Well who's it for, Padfoot?' Remus asked.

'I'm not sure … but I think … .why yes, it's for …' Sirius said and glanced round the table, his gaze settling on Harry. 'You!' he grinned and held out the envelope.

'Me?' Harry asked in astonishment. Reaching out he took the letter from his uncle. He looked at the front then the back, and when he did his eyes lit up with joy. 'It's from Hogwarts!'

'So it would seem. Why don't you open it up and see what it says?' Severus asked.

Harry nodded and turned the envelope over, looking at it in awe. It read as follows:

**Mr H. Lupin-Snape**

**25 Dunworth Mews #3**

**Notting Hill**

**London, UK**

Opening it carefully Harry pulled out a piece of parchment, unfolded it then read out loud:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of _****WITCHCRAFT ****_and _****WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Lupin-Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

'July 31st? But that's tomorrow!' Harry exclaimed in horror. 'How can I reply by tomorrow?'

'Don't worry, son, I will see to it that your reply gets there on time,' Severus said.

He went over to the open the window, held his arm out and whistled softly. Moments later a snowy white owl with grey patches flew in and settled on his arm. He gently patted the owl's head and gave her over to Remus then went into the kitchen. He came out with a treat which the owl took graciously, and when she was finished eating she gave out a small "_whoot_?" and looked at Severus expectantly.

'Hold on, Hedwig, I have a letter I need you to bring to Dumbledore,' he said. Hedwig waited patiently for her owner to write his note and tie it to her leg. 'Haste this as best you can girl,' he said, and with a parting "_whoot_" Hedwig flew out the window and Severus closed it behind her. 'There, all settled,' Severus smiled.

'Thanks, Father!' Harry said.

'I believe your item list is also in there, Harry?' Remus asked. 'Let's hear what you'll need.'

Harry looked in the envelope again and pulled out a second piece of parchment. 'Here it is,' he said. Opening it up, he read out loud:

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

'Well, they seem to want quite a lot don't they,' Remus said taking the list from Harry to look over. 'At least there's a course book I can use should I be accepted, and we already have a copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ for your father's class.'

'It's all going to be very expensive, isn't it,' Harry said worriedly.

'Let's not worry about that, Harry, not on your special day, all right? ' Remus said.

Harry nodded. 'All right, Dad,' he said, though is tone of voice wasn't as convinced. 'Since we're done eating, can I open my gifts now?' he asked, changing the subject best he could.

'Of course you can!' Sirius said brightly. 'Go on and open 'em up!'

Harry grinned and with a nod from his parents tore into his presents. Though there weren't many, he was very happy with what he ended up with. Severus had got him a set of crystal potion phials, something that Harry couldn't wait to try out. The class he was looking forwards to the most was potions; he was excellent in that subject, not surprisingly considering he had a Potion's Master as a father. With all the new things he'd need though, he hoped his new phials would last a very long time.

From Remus he got some new clothes (which as he'd hit a growth spurt again were sorely needed), as well as the complete set of The Dragonriders of Pern books he'd been pining over. He'd been eyeing them at the local bookshop for a while though he hadn't wanted to spend his small weekly allowance on them yet. He was saving his money to get presents for everyone for the winter holidays, so the books were something he was going to really enjoy.

From Sirius he received a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, two books that Harry had read so often that his old copies had become frayed and tattered. It was also one less schoolbook his parents would have to buy, so he was grateful for the gift. Sirius had also given him his Nimbus 2000 a few days ago, though it was with a pang of regret that Harry realised he wouldn't be allowed to take his new broom to Hogwarts so he hoped he would get in as much time on it now whilst he could.

'Wow, thank you, I love them all!' Harry said as he gazed happily at his gifts. 'This is the best birthday I've ever had. Not only did I get great things … I learned how to fly … and I'm going to Hogwarts!' he beamed happily.

'Why don't you get your pyjamas on then we'll set up the Super Nintendo. I believe I still owe you a beating from the last time we played that football game of yours,' Sirius said.

'Why do the Yanks call it soccer instead of football, Uncle Padfoot?' Harry asked curiously.

'I don't rightly know, Harry, I never really thought about it,' Sirius shrugged. 'Go on, I'll meet you in the salon.' Harry nodded and picking up his gifts he sprinted out the kitchen door. As soon as he was gone Sirius placed a silencing spell on the room and picked up the item list, looking it over carefully. 'He's right you know, it's going to be expensive. Prices have gone up on most of these things. Are you two sure you can manage all of this?'

'We'll pick up what we can second hand, Sirius, it won't be a problem,' Remus said.

'I can help you,' Sirius said. 'You know I have plenty sitting in Gringotts.'

'And how would you be able to do that? If you want to waltz in and take a withdrawal from your vault be my guest. I dare say you shan't get far before someone from the Ministry shows up,' Severus said dryly whilst cleaning things off the table. 'You are still a wanted criminal, Black, and I do not want my son to lose his "uncle" because you decided to play heroics.'

'All right, since I can't give you anything from Gringotts let me at least give you some Muggle funds to exchange,' Sirius replied.

'Don't start you two, not tonight,' Remus said tiredly as he began to wash what was piled in the sink. 'I just wish they had believed us all those years ago, Padfoot. We did the best we could, it just wasn't enough I'm afraid,' he sighed.

'I know, Moony, I'm not angry about that. I should have known that testimony from Albus would outweigh testimony from the both of you,' Sirius said.

'Since you never told him about the switch he had to give his word that you were the Potters Secret-keeper. Then there was the fact that Pettigrew had disappeared by then, so there went any proof Remus and I tried to offer up towards your innocence. And your little escape from Azkaban did not help your case in the least I might add,' Severus said.

'What was I supposed to do? I wasn't about to accept being locked up when I was completely innocent of killing James and Lily. That place is horrible, it took me weeks to stop feeling chilled and depressed, and I was only there a week!' Sirius shivered.

'Only a week?' Severus muttered. 'Try spending six months rotting away in that godforsaken place. See how you feel afterwards,' he said icily.

'That's enough!' Remus said angrily, glaring at both of them. 'I don't need to be reminded of the fact I almost lost both of you because of … of …' he trailed off. His eyes suddenly glazed over, his breathing became harsh, and his body began shaking.

'Moony?' Sirius asked in concern.

'Remy,' Severus said quietly as he reached out and wrapped his arms round Remus's waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. 'You're safe now … I promise … come back to me … please …' he whispered tenderly as he caressed the werewolf's trembling body.

Sirius looked away guiltily. He knew Remus went into these odd episodes that drew him back into the past. For all that Sirius had been through over the years, he couldn't even begin to imagine the nightmares Remus carried with him from back then. Although an episode like this hadn't happened in a while, it was clear the pressures of the day were taking its toll. Only Severus was ever to be able to break Remus out of whatever it was he experienced during these moments, for that Sirius admitted he was grateful to the other man.

'Look, let me help you with Harry's school things, just this once,' Sirius said quietly.

Severus shook his head. 'No, Black. If you want to send Harry presents during the year that's fine, but I will not accept a direct hand-out.'

'You know I have more than enough Muggle funds because of what I do, you can at least do this for Harry's sake,' Sirius argued.

'I've told you time and time again that we will not accept charity, not even from you,' Severus said sharply. 'As it happens, a few days ago I made arrangements with the Potion Master's Journal to review various potions they feature, and if Remus is accepted that will bring in more than enough income to satisfy what will be needed.'

'People really read articles about potions?' Sirius asked sceptically.

'Yes, Sirius, they do,' Remus said snapping out of his trance. Giving Severus a quick hug he went over and busied himself at the sink. 'I know you mean well, but it's our decision.'

'I hate that you both choose to live pay-packet to pay-packet. James and Lily had a vault, have you tried to locate it?' Sirius asked.

'Of course,' Severus replied. 'Dumbledore holds the key, as if anyone else would have it?'

'So why don't you just ask him for it, Snape?' Sirius asked.

'And pray tell how would I do that exactly?' Severus asked irritably. 'I cannot just walk up to him and ask for the key to the Potter's vault just as you please.'

'Sirius, you know it would raise too much suspicion. Everyone knows Severus was supposed to have hated them, so Albus would have no reason to give him the key,' Remus said.

'All right, then why don't you ask for it, Remus?' Sirius asked.

'I can't ruddy well do that either,' Remus snapped. 'You know there was too much suspicion about me. I would be putting all of us at risk if I were to approach Albus about this.'

'It's not fair, Harry's entitled to the fortune they had,' Sirius said.

'Life isn't fair, I thought you knew that by now,' Severus smirked.

'I know that you stupid git. Do you think I would still be on the run, hiding out as a blasted dog or being forced into using Disillusionment Charms and disguises, if life was fair?' Sirius asked crossly. 'He's still entitled to his share; I won't give up until he somehow gets it.'

'Sirius, please, there's nothing we can do about it so just stop talking,' Remus said wearily.

'Fine,' Sirius grumbled. 'Now what's this all about Harry wanting a snake?'

Remus and Severus suddenly looked uncomfortable. 'We should tell him,' Remus said.

Severus shrugged. 'As you wish, though I'm not so sure it's a good idea.'

'In case you've both forgotten I'm his uncle … I mean Godfather … whatever. Point is, if there's something going on with him I deserve to know,' Sirius said.

'What it comes down to is … well … that is to say … oh hell, you tell him,' Remus said looking at his lover.

Severus sighed and nodded. 'It would seem that Harry has an affinity with snakes.'

'An affinity? What the hell does that mean?' Sirius asked.

'He's a Parselmouth, Sirius,' Remus said.

Sirius blinked in confusion, the information registering in his mind. 'He … he speaks Parseltongue? Are you sure?' he asked in shock.

'Quite sure,' Severus nodded. 'He's not aware we know, as it is we only found out by chance when we took him to the London Zoo last month. He thought we weren't paying attention …'

'But we were,' Remus finished. 'When we got to the Reptile House it was practically empty, there were only these two rather loud boys banging on the glass of the cages. Harry avoided them by going to the other side of the room, but when they left Harry went over to one of the cages they boys had been beating on and we heard him talking to a boa constrictor … and it was answering him back.'

'And you're sure they were talking to each other?' Sirius asked.

'We know Parseltongue when we hear it, Black. The Dark Lord spoke to his snake often enough that we can recognise it for what it is instantly.'

'How could this happen?' Sirius asked in confusion. 'You don't think he inherited it, do you?'

'From Lily it is unlikely, she was Muggle-born,' Severus said. 'From James … it's possible. We know the Potter family was descended from one of the Peverells, which – albeit distantly – is the same family the Dark Lord was descended from.'

'James was also related to my family, but that doesn't make me a Parselmouth, Snape,' Sirius snapped. 'I refuse to believe that even though there is a distant – and I mean **VERY** distant – blood tie between the two families that Harry could have inherited this thing.'

'Well, if it's not from blood, then it could be something to do with Harry's scar,' Remus said.

Severus thought on that a moment. 'Admittedly his scar has very old dark magic embedded into it, I know because when he was younger I tested it myself. My guess is that whatever spell was used to try and kill Harry, which I assume was the Avada Kedavra, somehow backfired causing Harry to absorb some of the Dark Lord's powers. Given their bloodlines such a thing could have enhanced whatever powers Harry would naturally have been born with.'

'Now that sounds more plausible than him inheriting it from James,' Sirius replied.

'Whatever the case may be, we will have to tell him that we know about this particular talent and impress on him how vital it is he doesn't reveal it to anyone at the school,' Remus said.

'On that I agree, it'll be bad news if that got out. He's going to have a rough enough time having you teaching him, Snape,' Sirius said.

'Which reminds me … Severus, when you owled Albus earlier did you mention me to him?' Remus asked.

Severus nodded. 'I told him I will be bringing you to the school for an interview in two days.'

'I have to go to Hogwarts?' Remus asked in surprise.

'How else will you have your interview, Remus?' Severus asked raising an eyebrow. 'You don't very well expect him to come here do you?'

'I really didn't think about it if you want the truth,' Remus said. 'You said you'll be free that day?'

Sirius nodded. 'I'll be more than happy to watch Harry.'

'It's settled then,' Severus said. 'I doubt it will take too long.'

'Take all the time you want. I love spending the day with my nephew,' Sirius grinned.

'Of course you do, you are his uncle after all,' Remus chuckled. 'Now then, if I recall he's probably waiting for you in the salon, so I'd hurry up before he picks the best team.'

Sirius groaned. 'I doubt I'll ever win against him in these games, especially if it's football. I never understood what he sees in such a boring sport.'

'He likes that "boring sport" so please don't put him down for it, Sirius. Now go have some fun, we'll be in shortly,' Remus said, and watched as his friend headed into the salon. Turning back to Severus he said wearily, 'A snake … he wants a snake.'

Severus sighed. 'He's a smart kid, Remy, I'm sure he will not do anything to make things harder on him then they will be.'

'You don't really believe he's Slytherin's heir, do you, Sev?' Remus asked worriedly.

Severus shook his head. 'I am more inclined to believe it was merely transference, something I am sure Voldemort did not intend to happen. We shall have to keep a closer eye on him when he's at school in order to see which side his powers develop on.'

'Now that he's going to Hogwarts he will be around magic of all sorts anything can happen I reckon,' Remus nodded in agreement. 'I hope we're doing the right thing, now that his letter's come I'm feeling a little strange about all of this. I'm just glad he enjoyed tonight, somehow I get the feeling that starting now things are going to drastically change … maybe not for the better either,' he said shivering slightly.

'Things will happen as they happen, Remy,' Severus said softly, giving him a quick kiss of reassurance. 'Now, let's go see just how bad our son can beat Black.'

Remus grinned. 'You can be so cruel sometimes.'

'Only sometimes?' Severus smirked. 'Do not let my students hear you say that.'

'What, and ruin a perfectly good reputation?' Remus laughed. 'Don't worry your secrets are safe with me … though are you ready for what will happen come September? What they will say about us?' Remus asked worriedly.

'I could care less what the staff might say, and if any student compromises our private life, they'll wish they hadn't,' Severus said with a wicked grin.

'You're incorrigible,' Remus laughed.

'You would not care for me any other way,' Severus replied.

'Oh really, and when did I say that I cared for you in the first place?' Remus shot back.

Severus looked down at an imaginary watch. 'I believe you're right, you haven't said anything in the past few hours,' he said in rebuke.

'Well then, I reckon I'll have to do something about that, hmm? As it happens I do love you, you silly git. Now go watch Sirius get his arse kicked again, you'll enjoy that,' he grinned.

Severus nodded. 'That will certain be entertaining,' he said then placed a tender kiss on Remus's forehead. 'Remus … you know that I … that is … what I feel …' he said quietly.

'It's all right, Sev, I know you can't say the words out loud. I've never asked you to, and I never will. What I know you feel in your heart for me and Harry, even for Sirius, is more than enough to keep me satisfied,' he said lovingly.

Severus went over and hugged Remus, holding him close. 'How did I get so lucky to find you,' he said softly.

'I think we're all lucky, Severus, in having each other,' Remus said with a contented sigh. 'Today marks a new decade in our lives, and I have a feeling we're in for quite a ride.'

Severus chuckled. 'On that I wholeheartedly agree. Remy, forgo putting away the rest of the dishes, let's both go watch just how badly Black will lose.'

'Like father like son, you both have to be the best don't you,' he said dryly.

'Would you expect anything less? He is my son after all,' Severus smirked.

'Poor Sirius, he never stands a chance in video games or much else it seems. I really wish things could be different, he doesn't deserve what they've done to him,' Remus said sadly.

'Maybe one day things can be changed. I don't know how, but you never know,' Severus said as he cancelled the silencing spell Sirius had put up earlier.

'Who knows what the future holds as they say,' Remus said with a thoughtful smile then together they left the kitchen. As the evening ended, Harry of course the victor over Sirius, all four people in the Lupin-Snape household felt that it had been a perfect end to a perfect day.


	4. A Day in Diagon Alley

**A New Life**

A hearty thank you to **vernieklein**, **lupinesence**, **RRW, Mary Potter** and **escape5** for their reviews!

To answer some q's - although this is a darker somewhat parallel version of the some of the books, there are some things that for sake of the fic storyline will be changing … as to what changes, well I don't want to give away all my plots upfront, that would spoil the whole fic now wouldn't it lol! As for what Sirius does, a bit is mentioned in this chapter though there will be a more detailed explanation in future chapters promise!

As always cheers to my readers and reviewers. I'm honoured at how many of you are following/favouring this fic. You're all a huge inspiration to keep me writing!

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Day in Diagon Alley**

'Get a move on, slowpoke, we're running late! And don't forget to wear your robes!' Remus called out as he glanced at the kitchen clock and frowned.

'Coming, Dad!' Harry yelled back then moments later rushed into the room.

He was wearing a black robe that was a bit too short and sported patches in quite a few places, along with a pair of faded denim jeans, and an equally faded yellow tee shirt printed with the words "Capsule Corp" splashed across it. In his hand was a pair of well-worn trainers, which he placed on top of the table.

'Morning!' Harry said cheerfully as he sat down at the table.

'Shoes off the table, you know better,' Remus said giving Harry a stern look as he placed a bowl down on the table. 'Eat up; it's going to be a long day.'

'Aw, not semolina again!' Harry whined as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. 'Can't I have something else?'

'If you'd woken up on time you could have. Since you didn't, semolina it is,' Remus said.

'Where's the jam? And the sugar?' Harry asked.

'Here,' Remus said, putting the brightly coloured jars on the table. 'Now eat. Your father should be back shortly then we'll go.'

'Father isn't here?' Harry asked in surprise as he began to stir in some of the strawberry jam, along with what looked like an awful lot of sugar.

'You're going to lose all your teeth one of these days. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't already,' Remus said in rebuke as Harry placed another spoonful of sugar on his semolina. 'We can't afford the dentist, so please try to cut down on the sweets please.'

'Sorry, Dad, but this stuff's nasty, got to cover the taste of it somehow,' Harry shrugged. 'So 'here'd Fa'her go?' he asked between bites of his breakfast.

'Don't talk with your mouth full, it's impolite and you could choke,' Remus said. 'He got a Floo call early this morning from the Potion Master's Journal office about signing some papers.'

'He promised he'd be here,' Harry pouted.

'He will be,' Remus said, his eyes once more falling on the kitchen clock. 'Now stop pouting and eat, we don't have time for dilly-dallying.'

'Fine, I'm eating,' Harry said with a sniff and poked at his food. 'Ugg, this stuff is awful even with sugar and jam.'

'It's good for you so stop grousing,' Remus said and sipped at the cup of coffee he'd poured for himself. Severus hated the stuff, but Remus had found it to his liking when they'd been on a trip to America a few years before.

'Can I have some coffee?' Harry asked whilst gazing wistfully at Remus's mug.

'In about six years perhaps, when it won't bounce you off the walls more than you do already,' Remus said dryly. 'Just eat please, Harry.'

Harry sighed, poked at his food, and then without further argument finished his breakfast. Twenty minutes later they stood in front of the fireplace, no Severus in sight. Remus glanced at his wristwatch and tapped his foot, whilst Harry stared down a small yellow mason-ware jar with cows painted on it that was sitting on the mantelpiece.

'Is Father coming or not?' Harry asked impatiently.

Remus sighed. 'Suppose not. All right, let's get a move on, and Harry, be careful, I really don't want to have to chase you down again today. Last time you nearly gave Mr Borgin a heart attack when you rather loudly popped up in his shop grate,' Remus scolded.

'Sorry about that, but I like his place; he's got some really neat things on display there. Can we stop in and see him this trip?' Harry asked.

'Perhaps next time, this trip is for your supplies,' Remus replied as he took down the jar, opened it, and held it out. 'Now speak clearly, I am not in the mood for theatrics right now.'

'All right,' Harry said as he grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder. He knew the conversation was at an end, Remus' tone of voice had left no more room for discussion. Stepping into the fireplace, he dropped his powder down, called out "_Diagon Alley_!" and was off.

Remus took a pinch of powder as well, put the jar back, and then was off himself. A few minutes later he was stepping into the brightly lit alleyway that served as the hub of the Diagon Alley Floo Network. He brushed himself off and looked around anxiously for Harry, worried when he couldn't find him. He breathed a sigh of relief, however, when he heard "_Dad, over here_!" and quickly went over to where Harry was standing.

'Sorry, they made me move,' Harry said pointing towards the Ministry officials that were in charge of the Floo system. 'A group from Inverness is due to arrive any moment,' Harry said peering back into the alley in the hopes of spotting the colourful group of Scotsmen.

'That's fine, I'm just glad you made the right grate for a change,' Remus said. He pulled out a piece of paper from a pocket of his rather tattered, patched, and frayed brown robe and looked it over carefully. 'Looks like we'll have to go to Gringotts before anything else, come on then,' he said as he put the paper back into his pocket.

They made their way over to the large white building with little trouble. Harry stayed close to Remus; the goblins always made him nervous, though he'd always done his best to put on a brave front and stay alert. His parents had always been exceedingly overprotective when they would visit Diagon Alley, though now and again whilst they were running errands they allowed him to stay at a small alchemist's shop in Knockturn Alley, and that was only because his parents knew the owner very well. Harry liked those days; the man who owned it was always coming up with funny stories or showing him how to brew interesting potions.

The other two places in the Alleys he enjoyed was Borgin & Burkes and Flourish & Blott's, mainly because those were the only places his parents took him to when they came here, not counting the bank and occasional stops at the ice cream parlour. Even when they were out and about in London Harry had been closely monitored by his parents, though this summer because of Remus teaching a few extra classes at his primary he had been allowed to go to football practice on his own – as long as he made no other stops there and back of course.

It was his uncle that let him be really free to explore things. Sirius took him everywhere on their days out; from the touristy spots his parents hated, to the seedier sides of London where danger always seemed to lurk. His uncle never shied away from anyone or anything. He had a wide range of contacts from rich to poor that he dealt with routinely, although Harry still didn't know exactly what his uncle did for a living. Harry's dad had once said something about Sirius importing and exporting things, but what those "things" were was never mentioned. Harry had a strong suspicion that a lot of what Sirius did was illegal, not that he cared really since he knew that certain things his parents had hidden in the house probably weren't legal either.

Harry thoughts were interrupted when Remus took him by the arm as they made their way over to the "Muggle - Wizard Exchange Booth." Remus quickly did his change over from Muggle to Wizard money then made his way over to the main desk, his vault key in hand. Harry didn't pay much attention to anything else until they got into the cart; it was the only thing in the bank that he could say he enjoyed immensely.

'Awesome, I love this thing!' Harry said excitedly as he grabbed onto the side rail bar.

Remus didn't have a chance to respond as the cart took off at breakneck speed. To Harry's delight he managed to catch a glimpse of the dragons that guarded the more important vaults. Finally, the cart slowed and they pulled up at the Lupin-Snape family vault.

'Vault four hundred and twenty-three,' the goblin said getting out, Remus following.

When the door opened Harry peeked inside, and as he did he felt a pang of guilt. It seemed that every time he came here the few piles of coins inside grew smaller and smaller. He watched as Remus took half the Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles that were left (which was only two handfuls of each) and placed them into a small black velvet bag tied around his waist. They were moving again before Harry could say anything, but as soon as they left the bank, he turned to Remus with a regretful look in his eyes.

'Dad?' Harry asked.

'Yes, Harry?' Remus asked.

'I was thinking … maybe I should stay home and go to state instead. I really don't mind, and it won't cost nearly as much as sending me to Hogwarts,' Harry said quietly.

'No, your father and I want you to go to Hogwarts, all right? Chin up, soon you'll be making new friends and learning all sorts of interesting things,' Remus smiled and gave him a quick hug of reassurance.

'Yeah, I'm sure I'll have loads of fun once I get there,' Harry said with more excitement then he felt. 'So … where do we need to go next?'

Remus knew Harry's enthusiasm was for show, after all these years he could read every mood the boy had. He knew Harry was having some qualms, though Remus hoped that once he settled in he'd become more accustomed to his new life and stop worrying so much.

'Well, let's see what we have here,' he said pulling out the supply list. 'Luckily you already have your phials, and your uncle gave you a set of scales and a telescope for the holidays last year so that's not needed. You'll need a new cauldron, however, I don't want you using any of your father's, not with what he brews in them. We'll pop round and get that first,' Remus said, manoeuvring Harry off towards Potage's Cauldron shop.

'Can I get a collapsible one?' Harry asked when they got inside, though he was looking at the gold cauldrons wistfully.

Remus shook his head. 'Not this year,' he said then turned to the man at the counter. 'One pewter cauldron, standard size two please.'

The man at the counter nodded then went off to the back and returning a few moments later. 'That'll be one Galleon and six Sickles,' the man said gruffly. Remus paid the man and led Harry back outside, checking over the list again. 'Flourish and Blott's next,' he said.

Harry nodded and led the way eagerly. He wished he had time today to browse the various books on curses and hexes, though his favourites were the ones that would bark, bite and scratch at you if you didn't know the right way to handle them. When he got inside he spotted the owner and waved at him.

'Good morning, Mr Blott!' Harry called out.

'And good morning to you, young man!' Mr Blott called out in return, smiling at the boy. 'Can I interest you in a book about vampires? If not I have some books on Boggarts and Ghouls that might tickle your fancy?'

'Sorry, Mr Blott,' Remus said stepping up to the counter, 'we're here for his first-year books today, nothing else.'

'Ah, is it that time already? Why I remember when my son began -' Blott began.

'School books, Mr Blott,' Remus cut in. He knew all too well that once the man got going on his stories it would be an hour or more before they'd leave and Remus didn't want to waste the time right now. 'We don't need _Magical Drafts and Potions_, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, or _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, we already have those.'

'Of course, of course, I take it you want these others second-hand?' Mr Blott asked kindly.

'Yes, please,' Remus nodded.

Twenty minutes later Remus was paying the man what seemed like an exorbitant amount of coins despite the fact they were used books. As Mr Blott began wrapping up Harry's textbooks, a book in the "Second-Hand Books Section" Harry had had his eye on called _Death Omens: What To Do When You Know The Worst Is Coming_ made its way into the pile. Remus tried to protest but as Mr Blott said it was a belated birthday gift to one of his favourite customers he could hardly refuse to accept.

After they left, Remus looked at Harry curiously. 'Whatever did you want that book for?'

Harry glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, not that anyone ever did but he always liked to be sure. When he was satisfied he said, 'It's not for me, it's for Uncle Padfoot. He wants to read up on Grims.'

Remus groaned. 'That man can be so infuriating sometimes,' he muttered.

'Aw, Dad, what's the point of looking like one if you can't act like one when occasion calls for it?' Harry grinned.

'He keeps that up he won't have to worry about going back to Azkaban, they'll just throw him into the nearest Muggle dog pound,' Remus snorted. 'Now then, we still have to get your wand, your school clothes, and you still want to get a snake if I remember correctly?'

Harry nodded. 'It's all right isn't it? Do you think Father can get me permission?' he asked.

'I'm sure it'll be fine,' Remus said as they headed towards the wand shop. As they passed one of the entrances to Knockturn Alley, Remus stopped and muttered something. 'Damn! I'm sorry, Harry, I completely forgot that your father asked me to pick up a package he's been waiting on. Here, take this,' he said counting out some Galleons. 'Go get your wand; I'll meet you at the Magical Menagerie afterwards. And you go straight there, no wandering, got it?'

'Got it,' Harry nodded as he took the money and dashed off. Harry heard a little bell go off as he entered the shop, then closing the door he blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the darkened interior. The place smelled peculiar, a combination of old magic, dust, herbs, and trees. The stilled atmosphere reminded Harry of the London library where talking was virtually taboo. He waited at the counter a few moments though when no one came forwards he called out softly, 'Hello? Is anyone here?'

A moment later an old man came around a corner, a pile of boxes in his hands. At seeing Harry the man stopped short as if he'd seen a ghost, then blinked rapidly as if he yet again thought what he was seeing wasn't real.

'Well, well, well, a day full of surprises,' the man said a whispery voice. The man, clearly Ollivander himself, put the boxes down on a table and came over to look at Harry in a way that made Harry feel rather nervous.

'Umm … I need a wand please,' Harry said.

'Of course you do,' Ollivander said matter-of-factly. 'Why else would you be here if not for a wand?'

'Oh … of course,' Harry replied.

'Are you right or left-handed?' Ollivander asked peering at Harry closely.

'I'm right-handed,' Harry said stepping back a pace.

Taking a tape measurer out of his pocket he took Harry's right arm and held it out. Within seconds, the tape measure began to magically weave here and there as the man's sharp eyes took in everything. When the tape measure was back in his pocket he went into the back and brought out several boxes, put them on the counter, then looked at Harry curiously.

Taking a wand from one of the boxes Ollivander held it out. 'Eleven inches, mahogany and dragon heartstring. A strong and powerful wand, pliable, excellent for transfigurations,' he said. Harry took it hesitantly; he was unsure what to do so he just stood there looking at the wand. 'Well? Don't just stand there; give it a wave, boy!' Ollivander said impatiently.

'Oh … right … sorry,' Harry mumbled. He waved the wand then jumped back when an entire set of drawers burst out of a cabinet that was behind the counter.

'No, no, definitely not,' Ollivander said with a shake of his head then quickly placed another wand in Harry's hand. 'Ten and a quarter inches, willow and unicorn hair. Swishy, good for charms,' he said.

Harry waved it and jumped back a second time as a nearby flowerpot burst in half. 'Sorry again,' he said and quickly put the wand down on the counter.

'Try this one — beech-wood and dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible.' Harry didn't even flinch this time as a candle sconce exploded. Before he could move, Ollivander was already placing another wand in his hand.

'Maple and werewolf hair, seven and half inches, quite whippy.' A small fish bowl exploded.

'Ebony and unicorn hair, eight inches, rather springy.' A chair leg splintered across the room.

'Hmm, tough one, aren't you. No matter, there isn't a wand I can't place to the witch or wizard. I wonder though … yes that could be it …' Ollivander said in his wispy voice, then went into the back again. A few moments later he came back, only one box in his hand. He opened the black coloured box, taking out the wand inside reverently. Eyeing Harry he said, 'Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple, but don't let that fool you, it's a very powerful wand. In the right hands it could do marvellous things … though in the wrong hands it could easily cause the destruction of all.'

Harry was beginning to think several things at this point. Ollivander was either batty as a loon (which he was thinking was likely), or Harry was just not cut out to find a wand that would suit him. With a sigh of defeat he took the wand, having little expectations other than to hear something else blow up or explode. He was surprised, however, when an odd warmth spread through him down to his very toes and tiny gold and red sparks flew from the tip of the wand.

'Oh bravo! Well done, well done indeed! Curious … yes … very curious, but never-the-less a good choice,' Ollivander nodded approvingly.

'Excuse me, but what's curious?' Harry asked puzzled.

Ollivander looked at Harry, a strange expression in his pale eyes. 'The wand chooses the wizard, it's not always clear as to why, but it does. Even for those who should never have been allowed to carry a wand, the choice was made,' he said then looked at Harry intensely. 'I remember ever wand I've ever sold. Every single one. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in this wand, gave another feather … only one other. It's curious that you should be destined for this one, when it's brother —'

'Ah, Ollivander, good to see you again,' a voice called out, effectively cutting off the old man's next words.

It was a voice Harry instantly recognised and he turned around happily. 'Father, you made it!' he said then turned back to Ollivander. 'I'm sorry, Sir, what were you saying?'

'I trust you are taking good care of my son, Ollivander?' Severus asked.

'I always take good care of my customers, Severus,' Ollivander said smiling. 'I was just telling your … son … that I believe he will do great things in the future.'

'I am quite sure he will,' Severus replied. He stepped up to the counter, drew some Galleons from his pocket and placed them down. 'This should be enough to cover his wand and a polishing kit I believe?'

'Of course,' Ollivander nodded. He collected the coins and packed up Harry's things. 'You take care of that wand now, young man. Polish it regularly to keep it in good working order.'

'I will, thank you,' Harry said as he took the package.

'Wait for me outside, Harry, I need to chat with Ollivander for a minute,' Severus said.

'Actually, I'm supposed to meet dad at the Menagerie. Can you meet us there?' Harry asked.

'Very well, tell him I shall be along shortly,' Severus nodded. As soon as Harry was gone he turned back and eyed Ollivander warily.

'I am only going to say this once so listen well, old man. Whatever you may be thinking, you best think again. By the binds of magic and by the laws of both Wizarding and Muggle worlds he is **my** son, and I shall not allow anyone to challenge that,' Severus said warningly.

'You are doing the world an injustice. Harry Potter has a destiny to fulfil,' Ollivander argued.

'Destiny shall have to find someone else to bother with then because the child you speak of has been long dead, and he will stay that way far as I am concerned,' Severus said coolly.

Ollivander looked at Severus cautiously then sighed in defeat. 'Very well, I will keep my thoughts to myself as you have asked, but there are whispered voices in the air, Severus. I will hope that should those dark times return you will do the correct thing.'

'I have heard the rumours, and right now they are just that – rumours. If anything comes of them, I assure you my husband and I will deal with things in our own way,' Severus replied.

Ollivander nodded, then his attitude shifted and he smiled. 'You're wand is in good order I hope? Ten and half inches, ebony and werewolf hair, springy, good for basics. Though you were never one for "foolish wand waving," now were you,' he grinned.

Severus shook his head in amazement. 'You are a remarkable man to remember such things. That is exactly right, and yes, I take very good care of it,' Severus nodded as he patted a pocket in his robe. 'I must go, I trust I will not have to visit you again, Ollivander,' he said and left the shop without another word, though his thoughts were a jumbled chaotic mess.

Over at the Magical Menagerie, however, Harry was in a very good mood. Wrapped around his arm was a large jet-black boa constrictor, and a huge smile was plastered across Harry's face.

'This one! Oh please, Dad, can I have this one?' Harry asked elatedly.

'I don't know, Harry, he's awfully … big …' Remus said then noticed Severus standing at the window.

Harry also saw his father and held up the snake to show him, though it didn't take long before he saw his father turn pale and back up a few paces. Harry realised what was going on and turned away from the window quickly. What very few people knew was that despite that Severus was Head of Slytherin House who's mascot was a serpent, the fact was the man hated snakes, as well as most reptiles, with a passion.

'So can I have him? Please?' Harry asked as he turned back to Remus, who though not afraid of snakes, was also looking slightly anxious.

'Well …' Remus began, then seeing the hopeful look on Harry's face sighed and looked at Severus who only shrugged back. 'All right, I suppose so.'

'Yes!' Harry cried out happily and making his way up to the counter said, 'I'd like him please, and a box for him as well.'

'Yeh nae be needin' a box fer tha' beastie, laddie, yeh be needin' be a proper 'ome fer it,' the shopkeeper said energetically. Going over to his displays, he picked out a large glass tank with a wire lid as well as a few small bags of grey rocks, a branch, a water dish, and other assorted things that a snake needed to be comfortable. Placing it all on the counter he said, 'Now then, tha'll be fifteen Galleons fer all o' dis.'

'Fifteen?' Harry exclaimed then looked back at Remus. 'I didn't think it would cost so much,' he sighed, then looked wistfully at the snake who was hissing at him softly.

'He'll take it,' Remus said quickly and placed the proper amount coins on the counter. 'How much extra to throw in a box of mice?'

'Eh, as yeh took tha' beast off me 'ands, Ah'll throw 'em in no charge,' the shopkeeper said putting the snake and it's belongings into the tank. 'Be back in a momen'.'

'Dad, you didn't have to, he said he wasn't hun-' Harry began.

'Take him outside, Harry,' Remus said cutting him off then waited till he left the shop before motioning for Severus to come in. As soon as he got inside Remus pulled him aside and whispered, 'We need to talk to him straightaway; he almost said something out loud just now.'

'We will talk to him tonight,' Severus replied quietly, 'and Ollivander knows about Harry.'

Remus stared at Severus, a stricken look on his face. 'He … knows?'

Severus nodded. 'I talked to him; he will not say anything.'

'Should we believe him?' Remus asked sceptically.

'We have no choice,' Severus said and looked around the shop. 'Why are we still here? We need to make sure he isn't talking to that thing out in the middle of the bloody street!'

'I'm waiting on -' Remus began but to his relief the shopkeeper returned at that moment.

''Ere yeh go, one box o' live mice,' the man said handing it to Remus, along with a folded up piece of black cloth. 'A cage cover, it'll keep tha' beastie calm when 'e be travellin'.'

'Ah … well that's a good idea,' Remus said taking the items. 'I'll … err … I'll go give this to my son, thank you,' he said and they left the shop quickly. Harry was sitting on a bench that was off to the side, and to their relief the snake was dozing off so no words were being hissed between them. 'Here Harry, use the cloth when you put him on the train,' he said.

'Thanks, he'll like these,' Harry said putting them both inside the tank with the other things they'd bought. 'Where do we need to go now?'

Remus pulled the list out and looked it over. 'It seems all that's left is to get your clothes, though to be honest, I'm about done in,' Remus said and gave Severus a quick glance. He still looked pale, though Remus didn't have to guess why, Severus's uncertain glances towards the snake said enough. 'I think your father and I are going to have a sit down over at the Leaky Cauldron. We'll take your … err … him … with us, and you can meet us there when you're done, all right?'

'Sure, he's going to nap for a bit anyway,' Harry said checking on his new pet.

'Here, this should be enough,' Remus said and taking some coins out of his waist bag he handed them over to Harry. 'You already have gloves, and don't worry about getting a winter cloak yet, we can pick one up before colder weather sets in.'

'Got it, see you later!' Harry said and dashed over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Stepping inside the shop, Harry was overwhelmed by the different magical fabrics and clothing that greeted him. Other than the robes he was wearing, and the worn-out pair of dragon-hide gloves he used when brewing potions with his father, Harry never wore magically made clothes. He preferred his tee shirts and jeans over anything else, though he knew once school started his favourite clothes would be reserved for weekends and holidays since he would have to dress formally for classes.

'Hogwarts dear?' a woman said kindly as Harry gazed around.

'Yes, Ma'am. I'm a first-year, but I only need a hat and robes please,' Harry said.

'I've got another young man being fitted as well, why don't you go on into the back and join him, I'll be there shortly,' the lady said and pointed towards a curtain that divided the front from the back of the shop. Harry went through the curtain and saw the other boy she had mentioned standing on one of the two fitting platforms, so he went over and stood on the empty one next to him.

'Hogwarts?' the boy said in a rather bored sounding drawl.

Harry nodded. 'First-year. You?'

'Same. What house do you think you'll be in?' the boy asked curiously.

'Well … my father's a Slytherin but my dad's a Gryffindor … so it could be either one really,' Harry replied.

'You have two male parents?' the boy asked in surprise.

Harry bristled. 'Is there a problem with that?' he asked coolly.

'It's not that it's uncommon to be … well you know … that way, I just never thought they had children is all,' the boy shrugged.

'Well my parents had me, so I suppose _they_ do,' Harry said in rebuke.

'I meant no offence. I've never met anyone that has two fathers for parents, it's interesting,' he said and gave Harry a quick glance. 'At least you're a wizard and not a Mud-Blood.'

'There's nothing wrong with Muggle-borns, if it wasn't for them we'd have died out a long time ago,' Harry replied.

'My father says Muggles should stay to their own world and not pollute ours,' the boy said.

'That's stupid,' Harry said. 'Muggles have some really neat things.'

'Maybe,' the boy shrugged, 'but my father says -'

'Sounds to me as if your father says a lot of silly things,' Harry cut in crossly. 'Do you always listen to what he says?'

'No, not always,' the boy said defensively.

'I bet you'll end up in Slytherin with the way you think,' Harry said.

'And what's wrong with that? Didn't you say your father is a Slytherin?' the boy asked.

'Actually, my father is -' Harry began but was cut off.

'You're all done, dearie,' Madam Malkin said to the silver-haired boy. 'Now off you go, the rest of your things will be sent on later.'

The boy nodded then turned to look at Harry. 'You're odd, but for some reason I don't mind you. I'll keep an eye for you on the train,' he said.

'Are you sure you'd want to risk being seen with someone who might end up in Gryffindor?' Harry asked.

'You're half Slytherin so that counts in your favour. See you on September 1st,' the boy said. He nodded slightly towards Harry then headed out of the room.

*_Strange kid, wonder who he is?_* Harry thought to himself then waited patiently as Madam Malkin finished with him.

Half-hour later Harry was heading to the Leaky Cauldron, anxious to see his new pet again. The boy from the shop was forgotten in favour of how he could beg his parents for a last stop at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. With all the shopping they had done he had worked up an appetite for a chocolate, blueberry, and strawberry sundae with lots of whipped cream, sprinkles, hot fudge and several sweet cherries to top it all off.


End file.
